Cyrene Daniel the Fox
(Note: This article is still in development and as such certain elements of it's content are s ubject to change in Jaredthefox92's continuity.) Cyrene Daniel is the younger sister of Cyrus the Fox and daughter of both Dr.Ophelia Daniel the Fox and Jared the Fox. She is most known for being the primal version of Scylla Bradanksa and much more benign and sane. Cyrene currently attends college where she has problems studying due to her slightly below average intellect and attention span issues. Main Information: Name: '''Cyrene Daniel '''Species: '''Meta-Mobian fox '''Age: '''24 in the current era, (New Order Era,) 7 (Great Diminsional War Era) '''Residence: '''Northamer ''Occupation'':' College student '''Position: '''Freshmen '''Ethnicity:' Apotosian, (Greek), Northmerian (American) Appearance: Cyrene takes various parts of her previous incarnations and blends them together. It is known that she naturally appears something akin to her brother Grief, even right down to eye color and fur color. However, Cyrene also naturally possesses red hair and is known to dress up far more often than her male brother counterpart. She is known to wear clothes akin to Jaredthefox92's older character 'Gicandice the cat', such as her yellow costume with green lining and straps. Personality: Cyrene is very athletic, often she is seen either dancing, running, climbing, or jumping rope. While he often has difficulty paying attention to important details, Cyrene is still very versitile in her non-educative abilties. However, she hates learning overly complex and boring subjects and has problems comprehending very deep thinking. One notable differnce between her and her anti-self is how both of them go about dealing with their problems. Where Cyrene often tries to vent her frustrations and tries to go someplace to calm down, Scylla takes it out on others. Where Scylla tries her best to fit in and to do what is expected of others, Scylla does what she wants and fights anyone who dares says otherwise. Finally, where Cyrene tries to not rely on her 'freaky' powers so much to have a normal life, Scylla uses her powers for her own selfish nature and cares little about the damage she causes. Powers: Like her mother before her, Cyrene possesses the natural alien hybrid Cavarian genetic traits to not only alter her own size, but the size of objects as well to become bigger or smaller. Thus Cyrene can shrink to become a tiny, sneaky, or evasive being, or a mighty, durable, and slow giant(ess). Note: In the future she may be given a secondary power separate from the usual Cavarian genetic ones she already possess. This may either be some sort of psychic powers, energy blasts, or laser eye vision. ' 'States: 'Skills:' *Dancing. *Jumping rope *Demolitions *Climbing buildings *Running in a straight path. *Jumping Weaknesses: *While Cyrene maybe semi-immortal (Cavarians age more gracefully than humans), she still can be killed. *She is sort of a ditz and lacks intellegence. *She can be quite clumbsy *She is vulnerable to most non-conventional weaponry. *She is a big target *Her eyes and ears are sensitive to stimulei. *She is slow in reflexes *She can be overwhelmed by multiple opponents *She can only swat at aircraft. Quotes: *''"Great, just like my Alegbra clas.."~Cyrene getting a C rank *"Ouch!"~Cyrene getting hit *"Alright!"~Cyrene getting an invincable item *"Ahhh!"~Cyrene fainting. *"I'm getting good at this!"~Cyrene leveling up *"Wow! I never get an 'A' in anything!"'' ~Scylla getting an 'A' Rank. *''"Let me try!"~ Cyrene being switched out *"Chaos Blast!"''~ Cyrene using Chaos Blast Trivia: *Cyrene is heterosexual, however she still loves her brother Cyrus for who he is. *Apparently Cyrene can jump really well, especially when giant she maybe able to leap over buildings in a single bound or leap unto them. *Cyrene's costume is inspired by Gicandice's of yore. *Unlike Gicandice however, Cyrene can speak clearly, (even if she does use 'little' or 'cute' words.) *Canonlogicaly, Cyrene eventually finds a proper use for her powers and sizes, she eventually gets into the construction and demolitons buisness in which her size and strenght saves a lot of time and effort, eventually she even runs her own website! (With assistance from her mother and brother of course.) *Said website is comically known as: www.cyrenesmash.com, and even a military one in: www.giantmonstergirlforthearmy.gov *Dispite not being affilated with G.U.N, her Reporting Codename is: Lion Killer, (in refernce to the greek Cyrene of mythology.) Dispite the fact that she has never killed a lion in her entire life. *Cyrene enjoys petting elephants. *She is scared of bugs. Cyrene's Theme: Category:Archived